heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bigby Wolf (Fables)
: As a Fable, Bigby is effectively immortal, having lived a lifespan that encompasses several hundred years. It was over two-hundred years ago when he , along with every other Fable, left the Homelands in exile. His eternal lifespan is also granted by the witch who had the power to give people the fate they want, after Bigby forced her. * :* : Bigby possesses the ability to instantly alter his form from that of a wolf to that of a human and back again. Although he spends the majority of his time in human form, his natural shape is that of a wolf. When he shape-shifts into a wolf, Bigby's physical body increases in size and mass. He also grows sharpened canines, claws and pointed ears. :* : Bigby's Strength level depends on his current form, with his strength increasing the more wolf-like his form becomes. In the past, however, he has shown sufficient strength to lift up a car, tear the arm off an opponent, throw dumpsters with ease, rip fuse boxes off walls and lift an anvil with enough ease to use it as a weapon. His wolf form allows him to go toe-to-toe with dragons, sorcerers and giants. He can wipe out hundreds of armies in one battle. :* : Bigby has naturally acute senses, in particular, his sense of smell. He can correctly identify an individual merely by smelling a sample of their blood. Fables #2 :* : Bigby's Durability is dependent on his current form. However, he transforms into his next form presumably automatically if he sustains too much damage. In his human form alone, he has been shown to take multiple shotgun blasts and only be briefly incapacitated and be thrown out a first story window, smash into a lamp-post on the way down and fall onto a car, only to be briefly knocked unconscious. In his werewolf form, he has been hit by cars, only to immediately get back up and keep running. Dr Swinheart himself has stated to Bigby that he can "eat as many metal shellings as you see fit" :* * Wind Powers :* : As the titular Big Bad Wolf of legend, Bigby can "huff and puff" powerful hurricanes from his mouth. This power is strong enough to demolish whole forests, armies and big infrastructures and building. :* : Being the North Wind's son, Bigby has the speed and agility of the wind. Bigby's superhuman speed can only be seen in his wolf form. He's fast enough to travel across the globe. Once he ran for two months without resting, and crossed from Canada to New York in just a day. | Abilities = * * : Bigby Wolf uses intimidation and violent outbursts of emotion when interrogating suspects. Sometimes, he will blatantly accuse someone of an outrageous crime just to gauge their reaction. * : With the aid of his keen analytical mind as well as his canine senses, Bigby is an extremely competent detective. Although he personifies himself in the style of a classic 1930s gumshoe detective, Bigby admits that his chosen profession is a fairly unglamorous one. In over two-hundred years as a detective, he has never been in a gunfight, or even fired his gun. He's never even learned how to drive, much less experienced the thrill of a high-speed car chase. In his own words, "Even the number of times I've had to chase a suspect on foot can be counted on one hand". * Psychic and Magical resistance: Bigby's magical nature allows him to resist magic, although there were times where his human form resists weaker than his wolf form. He can also resist psychic attacks, such as when Nurse Spratt tried to control his mind but Bigby somehow keeps resisting. * : Bigby, whilst presumably lacking any training other than what he was taught in his military service during World Wars 1 and 2, has shown some basic Hand-to-Hand skill. He has been shown to be able to disarm opponents (Shown in his brawl with the Woodsman), dodge and block blows, and on occasion use his environment as a weapon ; in his fight against Grendel, who had superior strength, he attempted to defend himself with both a ceiling fan, a tankard and a pool cue. | Strength = | Weaknesses =* : Being injured by silver weaponry can easily incapacitate or potentially even kill Bigby. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bigby Wolf is based upon the antagonist from two famous fairy tales. He is the Big Bad Wolf responsible for tormenting the Three Little Pigs and he is also the predator who stalked Little Red Riding Hood and masqueraded as her grandmother. A flashback of the Red Riding Hood incident can be glimpsed in ''Fables'' #4. | Trivia = * Bigby is a chain smoker, though he claims it's to "deaden his senses enough to avoid a sensory overload from living in the city". * Bigby is not the first wolf archetype in popular culture to assume the title of Sheriff. In the 1973 Walt Disney film Robin Hood, the part of the Sheriff of Nottingham was personified by a wolf. | Links = * Bigby Wolf at Wikipedia }}